Zap!
by FunStorytimeStudios
Summary: (Takes place in movie) When a virus threatens to destroy the city of Frank, it's up to Osmosis Jones and Audra, two brother and sister white blood cells, and Drix, a cold pill, to protect frank and save the day. Rated t for minor violence. Audra belongs to me. Osmosis Jones and movie belong to Warner Bros.
1. Definition

Audra.

In Old English it means "noble strength"; in Lithuanian it means "storm".

Both definitions describe Audra's character. She was just your typical white blood cell. 15 years old, black eyes, sky blue membrane, hair pulled back in a short ponytail with three, goopy-like ends.

So what makes her so special? Out of all the seventy-eight-trillion cells in the body of Frank, what does she have that everyone else doesn't?

Answer: nothing. She is just a regular cell, in a regular body trying to do her part to help make Frank strong and healthy.

She does have one tiny, little, itty-bitty minuscule trait that makes her stand out from the rest of Frank.

Audra can control electricity.


	2. The Secret Hero

_Bloodline: 10:15am chapter 1_

The music in the car was loud.

But that's how Osmosis Jones liked it. Audra knew that no matter how many times she asked him to turn the music down, he'd crank it up a notch. She tried to shut it off herself, but he would keep turning it back on louder and louder to the point where she just didn't even bother trying.

He'd give her the same reason every time. "It's got a good beat to it. Makes 'ya wanna get up and dance till you drop, baby!"

It was like this every morning as the two cruised down to the Lymph nodes third Police Precinct, their workplace. Jones would be jamming out to his tunes and she would sit in the passenger seat, writing in her little green notebook.

Audra loved to write. She'd write little poems and Haikus about everything; anything she saw, smelled, touched, tasted, and heard. Her Haiku this morning was about music:

 _Music booms all around me,_

 _It pounds in my ears; they are bleeding,_

 _But Ozzy does not care._

She felt the car slowly come to a stop in front of the steps of the precinct. Ozzy lowered the radio a tiny bit. "I have mouth patrol again this morning," he said, "so I won't be back till later this afternoon." He turned his head toward her and smiled. "Have a good day Audi, ok. Maybe even put in a good word about me with-"

Audra slung her book bag over her shoulder and exited the car. "The chief is getting tired of you asking for bigger cases. He says that you had better be grateful that you're not on snot duty."

"Aww common!"

Audra headed for the door. "See you later." She called over her shoulder.

Stepping inside she took in the busyness around her. Cops of the FPD (Frank Police Department) were locking up germs of all shapes and sizes. A group of cops were busy at their desks filling out paper work while the secretary lady was rushing about, getting them filed and put away in the filing cabinets. A few cops said their "hellos" and "how's it goings" at Audra as they headed out on their daily patrols.

Audra brushed off her black skirt, picked an invisible piece of lint from her red sweater, adjusted her black baseball cap, and headed towards the chiefs office. She gently rapped against the cellular door.

"Come in!" hollered a gruff sounding voice.

Audra entered the room only to be crushed by the chief's bear hug. "Audra! How's my favorite little helper?" His large body made it difficult for her to breathe.

"Fine. Even better if you'd stop squeezing me to death."

He set her down and walked over to his desk. There, he produced a stack of paper from hid desk drawer. "All these need to be organized and filed alphabetically. You know the drill."

Audra carried the stack of papers over to the filing cabinets on the right side of the room and got to work. She liked getting to sort the police reports. Not only did it help her know what germs were booked and locked away, it was a good way for Audra to earn some cash while staying close to Ozzy. Besides, the chief took a liking to her right away. Mostly because she was able to get his doughnuts and coffee and run errands for him.

Almost two hours later, she had just finished filing and was about to go on her lunch break when the chief came storming in.

"When's that brother of yours going to wake up and do what I order him to do for once!?" he roared.

Audra sighed. "What did he do this time?"

The chief flopped himself on his swivel chair and groaned. "A couple of germs ended up in Frank's windpipe and hit the bloodstream. I told Jones to leave it alone; but you know what he does?"

"No, I don't know." Audra put her lunch box back in her book bag. Eating would have to wait. "What did he do?"

"He tries to catch these germs by himself! Mr. Lone Wolf not only got his fellow cops injured, he took out a main nerve receptor in the leg and caused a cramp the size of Frank's stomach!"

Audra casually shrugged. This was why the chief had her work as a personal helper for him. He needed someone to help him understand the ways of Osmosis Jones. And who better qualified for the job than Ozzy's little sister?

The chief tiredly rubbed his nose bridge. "I don't know how you can put up with him." He said in a frustrated tone of voice.

She shrugged. "I don't know either. I just do."

There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice. "Chief? I have the new campaign ad from Tom Colonic."

"Bring it in." The chief said.

A secretary with red hair presented a small package. "Would you like me to deliver it to Cerebellum Hall now or later?"

"I'll have Audra deliver it, thank you." Once she left he turned to Audra. "I need you to take this box and deliver it to the mayor's secretary, Leah, at the brain. I'll have one of my men drop you off."

Audra took the box and placed it in her book bag. "No need for that. I know a short cut that will get me there quicker." The chief nodded and angrily munched on a doughnut. "When Jones gets back to the precinct…" He kept angrily mumbling and munching away.

As she exited the precinct, she questioned why the chief trusted a fifteen year old girl to deliver an important video tape to the mayor's head secretary all by herself. Normally, he usually had her do small quick errands around the precinct. Maybe the chief thought Audra was responsible enough for such an important task?

She decided to think about it later.

Veering right, she headed down the street and slipped into an alleyway. Looking both ways, she saw that no one was coming or going. Audra closed her eyes and in a bubble of blue energy, she teleported to the brain.

* * *

 _The Brain:4:30pm_

Teleporting, to Audra, was like blinking. It only takes a second.

One second she was in one place; the next she was in another. Ever since she was young, she could control, even create, electricity. The only person to know of her powers was Ozzy, and he had promised her that he'd keep it a secret.

She opened her eyes and found herself standing near the mayor's office. She walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Leah smiled. "You must be Audra. The chief called and said you had a package for me. Come on in."

Leah led Audra to her desk. She pulled up a chair and the both of them sat down. Audra unzipped her backpack and gave Leah the box. "The chief said it's about a campaign ad."

Leah quickly opened the box and pulled out a small, black tape. Sighing a sigh of relief she thanked Audra. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get this-"Before she could say anything else, the phone on her desk began to ring. "Excuse me." Picking up the phone, she asked, "Mayor Phlegmming's office, this is Leah speaking…"

Audra opened her backpack again and began to write. A little after Leah got off the phone, the door opened and the mayor himself entered, grumbling and muttering to himself. Audra glanced up from her note book. She didn't like the mayor. He was a greedy and annoying. She felt a little uneasy around him, but didn't show it.

Leah got up from her desk and briskly walked over to him. While they talked, Audra kept on writing. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I have to go to the stomach to take care of some important work." Leah said. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure." Audra replied grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

The two left the mayor's office, took an elevator to the bottom floor, and got into Leah's car. As they were driving down the bloodstream Leah suddenly exclaimed, "I knew I heard your name before! You're Jones' little sister. Adopted, right?"

"Yep." Replied Audra casually.

"He mentioned you in a conversation once. He said you were only eleven when he found you on the street. What happened-?"

"Let's stop talking." Audra said in a tone that Leah knew meant that she didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Ok…" Leah turned on the radio. "How about some music?"

* * *

 _The Stomach:5:33pm_

They listened to some Jazz all the way to the stomach. Leah parked the car and together, they passed through the security checkpoint and waited at the arrival board.

Leah's cellphone went off. "Hello?... oh, yes, Mr. Mayor… no sir, he hasn't arrived yet…"

A familiar figure caught Audra's eye. Ozzy was shaping himself, literally, to be this handsome looking dude. Complete with a buff chest, jutting chin, and slicked back hair, he confidently strode out towards Leah. He smiled when he saw Audra and gave her a confident wink.

Audra rolled her eyes at him. _This is going to be good,_ she thought to herself.

Leah was just finishing up her phone call with the mayor. Ozzy started checking her out. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Somebody's been working out! Yeah, you looking fine! Mighty fine."

Leah rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Jones, did they have to assign you to this?"

Ozzy threw his hands up defensively. "Wasn't my idea, but now I'm starting to like it." He looked at Audra. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be refilling the chief's coffee mug?"

"I had a package to deliver for Leah, who clearly doesn't want to on a date with you."

Ozzy chuckled nervously. "Little sisters, heh heh." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't blow this for me, I have a shot at a real date."

"I can't blow this for you." Audra whispered back. "There's nothing for me to use my powers to blow up."

Ozzy looked at her confused. "I don't mean blow, like blow something up, I..." he sighed, "Never mind."

Turning his attention back to Leah, he playfully grabbed her by the arm. "Baby, when are you and me gonna hook up? I know this little spot behind the eye…"

Audra sighed. Will her brother ever get a clue? Clearly, Leah didn't want to go out with him, but no matter how many times she said no, he still persisted and pleaded with her. She smiled when she saw him return to his normal Ozzy looking self. His sad frown told Audra that Leah had said no. Again.

A buzz hummed and the loud speaker then crackled to life. "Now arriving with some milk, a cold pill with a unique flavor."

Audra could see the pill riding up on a wave of milk, enter the stomach, and bump into the wall only to be flipped over before finally settling down.

"Wow." Leah breathed out. "This is huge."

"Yeah." Audra was stricken with awe. Hurriedly unzipped her back pack and whipped out her notebook and began to jot down the details of the shape and size of the massive pill. Riding down the escalator, she watched with anticipation as the stomach workers attached the transport tube to the outside of the pill's shell. A gust of red clouds shot out from inside the pill, and blanketed the terminal.

Ozzy wrinkled his nose. "What is that cherry stank!?"

Audra took in a quick whiff of air. The air smelled of cherries. Smelled a lot better than the digestive gasses that hung in the stomach air.

A small crowd had cautiously approached the gate doors, waiting with anticipation and excitement for the new arrival to Frank.

The gates doors swung wide open, and from cherry scented fog he emerged.

 **A/N: I appreciate a simple feedback, especially reviews! And please, check out some of my other stories, too!**


	3. Meeting The Pill

The pill cocked his blaster and introduced himself in a serious manner. "Special agent Drixobenzometaphedramine."

The crowd gasped at amazement over the pills display, especially Audra, though it was hard to tell with her serious demeanor. As he made a speech, she scribbled down his appearance, taking note of the fancy words that he was speaking. He was red and yellow with a yellow health cross on his belly. He had one gloved left hand. A mega blaster gun formed his right hand.

"Wow!" Ozzy said sarcastically, "I'm feeling better already!"

Leah and Audra both cast his an annoyed glare.

"You can call me 'Drix". The pill said, finishing his speech.

Leah stepped towards him. "Welcome to Frank."

"I'd like to examine your irritated areas." Drix announced.

Ozzy held up his hands playfully. "Woo! Never on a first date, Drips."

"Drix." He corrected.

That's what I said."

"No I think you said 'Drips with a 'p."

Ozzy shrugged and waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever."

Leah grabbed Ozzy by the arm and started talking with him. Audra tapped the pills arm. "Yes?"

"How do you spell 'drixobenzometaphedramine'?" She asked him.

He spelled it out for her. Her pen moved in a blur as she jotted it down.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

Not looking up from her notebook, she pointed at Ozzy. "Officer Osmosis Jones. He will be your escort throughout the body." She pointed at herself. "Audra. I'm Jones's secretary."

He regarded her dubiously. "How do I know you're really a secretary?"

"How do you know I'm not?" She calmly countered.

Drix opened his mouth, then closed it again. He didn't know. "Touché." He said.

Leah must have stopped talking to Ozzy because he took Drix's arm and started to escort him out the stomach. "I promise, everything is going to be fine," he called back to her. "Not as fine as you, but fine. Audra! You 'comin or what?"

Leah looked at Audra, her face angst. "Promise you'll keep an eye on him, ok?"

Audra looked up from her notebook, "Why would I stick an eyeball on my brother?"

Leah looked confused. "No, what? I mean keep a close watch on him. Make sure he doesn't screw anything up."

Audra looked down at her notebook again. "Since when do I not do that?" She followed Ozzy and Drix out of the terminal and to Ozzy's car. Ozzy took out his sunglasses from his jacket pocket and put them on. He noticed the bubbles coming out of Drix. "Man, what have you been eating?" He asked.

"That's my effervescent propulsion." Drix stated.

Audra wrote it down. "Effervescent…" She murmured.

Ozzy held down his sunglasses and looked at the steady stream of bubbles and then back up at Drix. "Alright," He shrugged, putting his sunglasses back in place. "But we're driving with the windows open. I don't want none of those fruity bubbles stinking up my ride, you got that?"

Audra watched as Drix attempted to fit himself inside. The car stretched and moaned adjusting to the size of Drix's shape.

"Hey yo, yo!" Ozzy cried. "Aw man! Look at what you're doing to my baby!"

Audra smiled a little. Ozzy cared for that car like it was his only child. Loved it more than life itself.

Stuffing her notebook in her backpack, her pen back inside her cap, Audra walked over to Ozzy's side of the car and climbed in the back seat.

The car cruised down the bloodstream, its riders quiet. Cars whizzed by and cities rushed passed them in a blur. Audra, Drix, and Ozzy rode in silence for a while. The music pounded the inside of the car, causing Audra's ears to ache.

"Can you please turn the music down?" Audra asked, covering up her ears.

"How many times do I 'gotta tell ya?" Ozzy said. "I—"A hand shot out and reached for the radio's volume knobs.

Ozzy swatted her hand away while trying not swerve into the cars of the other lane. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Don't touch my radio!"

"Jones," Drix gave him a stern look. "That's no way to treat your secretary."

"Secretary?" Ozzy did a quick glance back at Audra and smiled. "Secretary!" He laughed, slapping the steering wheel. "Woo! My fifteen year old sister is now my secretary!"

Drix looked back at Audra. "Sister?"

Ozzy continued laughing. "That's one heck of a promotion chief gave ya!"

"Sister. Secretary. There both have the same meaning." Audra mused. "To keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Ozzy glanced over at Drix and asked, "So where you from, tough stuff?"

"I was developed at the University of Chicago where I graduated from Phi Beta Capsule." Drix said proudly.

"Great." Sighed Ozzy. "Got me a college boy."

Audra asked, "What did you learn at college?" Ozzy wasn't the richest cop in Frank, so they didn't have enough money to send her to a school. Instead, Audra was home schooled by Ozzy. Although it felt like she was teaching him more than he was teaching her.

Drix smiled back at Audra and went on. "I received my FDA certification in cold and flu studies as well as masters in Multi- Symptom Relief. Where did you study?"

"Study!?" Ozzy exclaimed. "When you grow up on the wrong side of the digestive tract, you don't have no money for no fancy school!"

Audra covered her ears and growled, "Ozzy stop talking." She had heard his tale of childhood woe of how he was poor and couldn't go to school and she preferred not to hear it again. Once was enough for her.

She kept her ears covered until Ozzy was done with his gross story. "Were here." He said as they approached the throat.

* * *

 _Throat: 6:15pm_

Firefighters were already trying to douse the fire when they arrived. A large portion of the throat was in flames. Infected areas were reaching out to the non- affected areas, threatening to spread. The water from the hoses were unsuccessfully putting out the fires.

Ozzy pulled up near the fire trucks and shut off the cars ignition. "Ok, you're all new here so follow my lead alright?" He told Drix, but Drix was already making his way towards the fire.

Ozzy and Audra got out of the car, too, not before Audra took off her baseball cap and placed it on her seat.

"Yo! YO! Wait up!" Ozzy cried out. "Didn't they teach you no manners in that Ivy League petri dish?"

They walked up to the fire chief, who watching in amazement as Drix was passed by him.

"Dougy-Doug the fire bug! My boy is hot!" Ozzy fist bumped Doug's hand.

Doug sighed, "Hey, Audra. Osmosis Jones; like I don't have enough problems already?" He grasped Ozzy's shoulder and instructed, "You can start redirecting traffic over there."

"What you talking about?" Ozzy shook off Doug's grasp. "Hey, I'm in charge of this sore throat, baby."

Doug scratched the top of his forehead. "You're kidding me." He looked to Audra, hoping she would say that this was a joke.

"I'm surprised, too." She said.

Ozzy smiled. "No- straight up. Now what do we got?"

Doug shrugged, "It's just a routine sore throat. Looks like a saliva boat went haywire and crashed." He indicated towards the saliva boat near them. The boat was still smoking from inside its giant self-imprinted crater.

Ozzy looked puzzled. "Saliva boat? That's pretty unusual…" He stroked his goatee in a pondering manner.

As everyone was watching Drix load his cannon, a strange feeling came over Audra. It felt like goose bumps, but instead of chills it was static-like. She looked at the source of the feeling. It seemed to be coming from inside the boat.

She pulled Ozzy aside. "There's something in there." She pointed at the saliva boat.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Definitely."

Ozzy looked around and made sure no one was watching them. "Ok," he said, "let's go check it out."

They backed up to the car, away from the firefighter's sight. Audra held out her hand which Ozzy took. In a flash of light blue, they were inside the boat. Ozzy then produced a flashlight from his pocket. "Stay close." He instructed.

Everything was dark and melted. The smoke was starting to dissipate but the stench still hung around. The flashlights beams bounced off of the jagged, melted fragments of what used to be the ships deck.

Audra could feel the creature's presence. It was close by.

"Ah!"

She whipped around, electricity crackling at her finger tips. Nothing dangerous attacking. Apparently, Ozzy had stepped on one of the many glowing orange cracks that crept along the walls and floor.

"Not my suedes!" he exclaimed.

Relieved that he was ok, she ceased her powers and continued searching for the creature. Normally she would have found it by now, but with the sore throat messing with the electricity around the area, it made it difficult to locate the creature's exact spot.

A snap brought them both to attention. Ozzy fumbled around for his gun while Audra activated her powers again.

"It's over there." She went in front of Ozzy and led him towards the creature.

Ozzy kept him gun pointed and crept straight forward, his body stiff and poised like a Bloodhound on the trail. He panted, flashing his gun at every creak and moan heard.

Audra held a straight face. "You are acting like a spaz!" She said. "The creature is right over here…"

A blurry green object bolted out from out of nowhere and latched on to Ozzy's face. The creature was sputtering out something in Spanish while clinging to his face. In panic, Ozzy tried to remove the blob from his face. He eventually succeeded, throwing the little creature onto the floor. He focused his gun on it, ready to shoot.

Audra stuck her hand in front of the gun. "Relax. It's not dangerous." She knelt in front of the creature. "It's ok. You're safe."

The creature turned out to be a little germ. The poor thing wouldn't stop rambling on in Spanish. His words were jumbled up and shaky that no one could understand him.

Ozzy lowered his gun and knelt next to Audra. "Talk English, man. We're not on Telemundo here."

"La Muerte Rojo!" The creature finally managed to say. "He's coming, man. I saw him!" Multiple eyeballs stated to protrude from the creatures body, each filled with fear.

"I saw him! I saw him!" The creature sputtered rapidly.

 _Whoosh!_

Ozzy pulled Audra away from the stream of ice that almost froze them. While they emerged ok, their witness, however, was frozen in a block of ice.

A happy Drix was innocently hosing down the area, humming a happy little tune to himself.

Ozzy was the opposite of happy. "Excuse me!" He said, walking angrily over to Drix, "What do you think you're doing?"

Drix's cannon opened depositing an empty pill capsule. "I'm soothing the irritation." He stated.

"You just 'soothed' my witness into a germ-cicle!"

Drix tapped on the frozen germ's head. "Oh. Oh, gosh. Well don't worry," he shrugged, "he'll be back to normal in a few days."

"A few days is too late. He might have some important information about what went down here!"

Drix scoffed, "Officer, nothing went _down_ here. This is just a common sore throat."

"This is a _crime scene_!" Insisted Ozzy.

Audra silently agreed with him. Nothing about this accident seemed natural. Saliva boats gave off a certain field of electricity when it goes haywire. But Audra could sense another field of electricity in the boat; weak, but not from here. She decided to keep this to herself, just to make sure this really was a crime scene and that the sore throat wasn't messing with her powers.

The pill looked Ozzy straight in the eye, cocked his gun, and continued humming and spraying the rest of the boat.

"Yo! You want to do something useful?" Ozzy retorted. "Go plug some turtle wax into that thing and wash my car!" He bent down and picked up his "witness".

The chief whistled, very impressed by Drix's work. "Now _that's_ inflammation relief." He commented.

Ozzy fist bumped him and headed back to the car. "Later Doug."

"Be cool, Oz." Doug said smirking a bit.

Audra fist bumped Doug. "Bye Doug."

"Keep an eye on Oz, ok?" Doug said.

* * *

As she walked back to the car she pondered, "Why would I want to stick an eyeball on my brother? Let alone, anyone?"


	4. Powers Revealed

Chapter 3

 _The Lower East Backside: 9:55 am_

After they left the throat, the trio stopped at a hotel to rest for the night. Needless to say, Drix was far from happy about it. He said he was on a tight schedule that didn't allow for any "unnecessary stops." He never got a chance to complain because Audra shot him down with her "Thunderstorm warning." That was what Ozzy called the look in her eyes that she got when she was somewhere in-between "annoyed" and "If you don't stop talking I'm going to hurt you and make it look like an accident."

Thankfully, the pill didn't say anything else for the remainder of the evening.

The next morning, however, as they were driving to the nose, Ozzy stopped at a local doughnut shop to pick up some breakfast. Why didn't he just stop at a doughnut shop near the nose? That was what Audra had asked him.

His response? "Hey these are the best doughnuts on this side of the back! They get the jelly nucleus just right, not to gooey and not to slimy. They are good!"

As they pulled up to the doughnut shop, Drix was clearly displeased. "What are we wasting time here, for?" He said agitated. "Do I have to remind you that I am on a strict twelve hour release time program? First the throat, then the nose, then the aches and pains!"

"Yeah, I got it." Ozzy said exiting the car. "Real _important_ stuff." He walked around the front and headed for the shop. "Just wait in the car, I've got police work to do."

"I want glazed!" Audra called out to him.

She and Drix waited in the car. Audra's eyes were closed, her face calm and focused as she tried to hunt down that strange electric field she had sensed at the throat. This was no easy task. Different parts of the body gave off different types and levels of electricity and each cell in the body had a unique electric composition of their own. All of this electricity was constantly bouncing off of each other, mixing and merging, and even changing on random. This makes it very hard for Audra but she remains focused; tuning out all noise she dives deeper and deeper into Frank's electricity field, hunting for the mysterious electric field. Nothing distracting her, nothing…

"Audra?"

A voice brought Audra out of her concentration.

"Are you ok?" Drix was turned around in his seat staring at her, a look of concern on his face.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking really hard."

Drix nodded and started to turn back around in his seat.

Audra closed her eyes again and begun to re-focus her mind…

"AAH!"

Eyes snapped open Audra irritably asked, "What now?"

An annoyed look on his face, Drix held up Ozzy's frozen "witness". A little smile appeared on Audra's lips. The big guy must have accidentally sat on him. Her smile disappeared as she noticed how Drix was holding the germ by one of its eyes. "I wouldn't hold it by its eye…" she started to say.

Too late. With a clink, the germ fell to the car floor leaving only the eye in Drix's hand. He gasped in alarm as he held the eye ball. The pill desperately looked to Audra for help.

"Do something!" she hissed.

As Ozzy neared the car, Drix, the pill with a FDA-certification and a master's degree, panicked did the one thing any smart pill wouldn't have done.

He ATE it.

Audra watched, mostly with fascination, as the college graduated pill stuck the eye into his mouth. It protruded against his cheek making him look like a chipmunk. She face palmed, giving the pill a "that was stupid of you to do" look.

Ozzy entered the car handing Audra her doughnut. "Yo Drips? Audra?" He asked. "You guys ever hear of a 'Red Death'?"

Audra shook her head no. Drix rapidly shook his head no, mumbling something that the two white blood cells didn't understand. Ozzy stared at him, pulled out of the parking lot, and zoomed up the bloodstream.

Ozzy wouldn't stop glancing over at Drix. "What'cha got in that big mouth of yours?"

Drix's eyes widened.

"I gave him a super sour gummy ball." Audra said.

That wasn't a lie. Audra always kept a pack of super sour gummy ball candies in her backpack. She had offered one to Drix earlier when they were traveling to the doughnut shop, but he had refused.

She was certain he was now regretting not taking her up on her offer.

Ozzy glanced over at Drix again. "You actually _like_ those?" he shook his head in amazement. "You know, I tried those once. They were way to sour for me."

Drix stared on straight ahead, pretending to enjoy his "candy".

"Yeah," Ozzy continued, "Those candies are too slimy…"

Drix's face grimaced.

"…gooey"

Drix blanched.

"…squishy little balls that if you bite them, they gush out dripping with a crazy- sour filled filling that makes you 'wanna gag your guts out."

At this point, Drix had his head out the window, spewing out the eye gaging and hacking away.

Ozzy winced at the sight of Drix. The poor guy was squirming in his seat, tongue hanging out of his mouth, his face pale and sickly, and he was making pitiful gaging sounds.

Ozzy glanced in the review mirror. "How many of those candies did you feed him, Audi?"

Audra wore a little smirk. "Just one."

Still gaging, Drix whipped his head around and glowered at Audra.

She, in return, gave him a look that read, "You brought this upon yourself."

* * *

 _The Nose: 10:30 am_

Once they reached the nose's dam, Ozzy parked the car on the bridge and turned off the radio. "Well, we're here," he announced, "happy?"

Drix didn't hear him. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Audra listened. Faint blaster noises could be heard from the other side of the dam.

"Quick! Jones the dam is under attack!" Drix leapt out of the car cocking his gun and searching for the intruders that were attacking.

Audra and Ozzy also got out of the car. "Hey chill pill!" He looked over the dam's edge. "It's just some snot guns booger coating some dust."

"Oh." Was Drix's reply.

Audra smirked. Had the dam really been under attack she would have known about it…

She could sense them. Three germs. There electric fields were weak; easy for Audra to over power and conquer them.

It was the fourth germ that made her uneasy. He had a weird electric vibration coming from him. It was definitely more powerful that the other three germs. It seemed vaguely familiar… almost like…

… _the field back at the throat!_

What to do, what to do? On the one hand, she could use her powers and capture the germs herself. On the other hand she didn't want Drix to find out about her powers. But she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Her costume! Her superhero costume was in her backpack! All she had to do was put it on and-

"Audra! Get down!"

 _WOOSH!_

Audra was blown away, literally, by a gust of wind and snot. She crashed against Ozzy, who had crashed on top of Drix.

Once everything died down Audra helped Ozzy to his feet.

"You nitwit!" Drix gasped picking himself up. "You could have damaged the dam!"

"Relax," Ozzy assured the pill, "this baby was built to last! Solid cartilage!"

"OH!" The pill said in a mocking tone. "You're an engineer now? Excuse me, I have to test the mucous viscosity." He marched to the other side of the dam and began to take some mucous samples.

While he worked, Audra silently teleported herself to the germs location. Inside the dams control tower. Alarms started to flash, sirens began to honk. She thought that they had found her in the dark corner of the room; but no, those alarms weren't for intruders. They were for the dam's pressure valves!

She could feel the membrane slowly start to crack under the pressure of the hundreds of tons of mucus pushing against it. That dam was going to burst.

And take Ozzy and Drix with it!

Audra teleported herself out of the control tower and back on the bridge. She didn't care that the germs were getting away. Her brother was in danger and that's all that mattered to her.

The entire tower collapsed in on itself taking the bridge, Ozzy, and Audra with it. Audra managed to stay above the chaos by teleporting in a zig-zag motion above the snot every few seconds.

Briefly resting on a nose hair, she scanned the nose searching for her brother's electric field.

She found him surfing along the snot waves on a broken piece of membrane.

Teleporting behind him, Audra grabbed her brother's waist and held on as he ducked and weaved his way through a jungle of nose hairs, down the raging river of mucus.

"Where's Drix?" Audra shouted above the waves.

He was at the floor of the nose, trying to out run the giant wave that threatened to crash on top of him.

As the waves slammed against the ground, Ozzy, Drix, and Audra were almost crushed beneath the pounding waves. Mucus swirled around them as they were carried off by the current.

Audra gasped as she broke the surface. She felt a hand suddenly grabbing her shoulder.

"We're going to die!" Drix screamed at her face.

The raging river of snot continued spiraling down the nostrils, hanging out of Frank's nose.

Audra grabbed hold of Drix's arm and produced an electric energy bubble around them, quickly teleporting them to Ozzy.

Still holding on to Drix, she grabbed Ozzy's arm. "Hold on!"

Before she could even teleport them to safety, a humungous snort, which sounded like a dying goose, suddenly sucked up the trio and roughly threw them back into the nose.

Audra Slowly got to her feet, coughing and spitting out some mucus that was in her mouth. Her sweater was drenched, skirt torn a little at the hem, but otherwise ok.

Ozzy ran over to her. "You ok?" he coughed.

"Yes."

The two watched as Drix began to dry the dam.

"He knows about my powers now." Audra said seriously.

"A smart college boy like him; figured it wouldn't take long for him to find out." Ozzy looked at her concerned. "You want me say something to him?"

She shook her head no. "I'll handle it."

At that moment a news crew started to appear over by Drix.

Ozzy started walking. "Common, we better head on over there."

Audra slowly walked over with Ozzy. She thought of Drix's face when he saw the energy field: confusion mixed with shock.

She wondered what he was going to say to her. Would he call her a freak? A monster? Perhaps he would report her to the chief and he would have her arrested. Was he already telling the reporters what happened? News like that spread quickly in the body. What if word of her powers got to the chief? Or even the mayor…

…she would have to leave again…

…just when she finally thought…

No.

No.

Audra forced the negative thoughts out of her head.

Whatever happens next, happens; and that was that.

* * *

Ozzy pushed himself through the crowd of reporters. Drix was posing in front of several cameras as the reporters fired away with their questions.

"How did this happen?"

"Was anyone injured?"

"How far can that cannon of yours shoot?"

One reporter asked, "How were you able to stop the flood all by yourself?"

"HA!" Ozzy made his way over to Drix. "He couldn't have stopped this without me." He posed as a photographer snapped some shots of them.

The reporter laughed, "A big, strong super pill like that could've easily stopped the dam from flooding without your help."

Ozzy was about to make a smart comment when a photographer said, "Hey you, get out of the shot. We just want the big guy, not you."

He grumbled as he made his way back to the car (which surprisingly survived the flood). A few reporters snickered at him as he passed by.

"Stupid pill wouldn't be here if it weren't for me…" Ozzy mumbled.

Actually Drix wouldn't be here if it weren't for him and Audra.

Audra… she had exposed her powers trying to save them. He wondered if the pill was telling those reporters about what happened.

Judging by the number of poses he was conducting, what happened with his sister was (hopefully) the last thing on his mind.

Still, he didn't worry about it too much. He knew from experience that Audra was more than capable of taking care of herself.

His jacket pocket started to buzz. He took out his phone and held it up to his ear.

"Jones!" It was the police chief. "Get that pill up here to the mayor's office. He wants to congratulate him for doing a fine job at the dam."

"Did the mayor mention anything about a certain white blood cell helping said cold pill stop said running nose?"

Laughter exploded on the other line. "Like you could stop a runny nose by yourself. I'm surprised you didn't end up breaking the dam yourself." There was a pause in the conversation. "Just get up here as fast as you can." The line on the other end went dead.

Ozzy put his phone back in his pocket. Tromping back over to Drix, he made a mental note to have Audra 'accidentally' electrocute him 'till bubbles came out of his brain.


	5. Accusations and Explanations

The whole ride to the mayor's office was daunting for Audra. Not only had she exposed her powers to Drix, she also let the germs escape.

She tried to focus on finding their electrical fields, but Drix kept making it difficult. Almost every five seconds he'd glance at the rear view mirror giving Audra a questioning glance.

But it wasn't really Drix that was unnerving her. Ozzy had told her that the chief called and said that the mayor wanted to see them about their "good work" on the dam. Seeing the mayor was bad enough; but the chief being there too?

She imagined Drix exclaiming to the mayor about what he saw. He'd probably have the chief dispose of her…

 _NO!_ She told herself. " _The chief wouldn't do that! He likes me. He trusts me. Would he have given any fifteen year old girl an important package to deliver to cerebellum hall by them self?_

Actually, she didn't have an answer for that.

They finally arrived at the brain. Leah was at the entrance waiting for them. She quickly ushered the trio up the brain stem, through the halls, and to the mayor's office.

Once they entered, she said, "Wait here." She quickly went to assist the mayor. By the all the cameras and news reporters it looked like he was going to give a speech.

While they waited, Audra listened to the mayor talking about how scary diet and exercise were and that Frank should continue his unhealthy habits like there would be no consequences! "A fat Frank is a happy Frank," were his exact words. She wanted to slap that smug look right off his face. A fat Frank is not a happy Frank. Doesn't he know about all the damage he's causing? About how slow and lethargic Frank has become? It was clear to her that this man had no idea how to run a body!

She was still pondering over it when she was roughly hauled over to the mayor's office door.

"Tell me how you did that?" Drix demanded in a hushed tone.

Audra shook him off. "Do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! That thing you did with the lightning and the blue flash!"

"Later!" Audra hissed.

"What? Why?"

Audra flashed him a "thunderstorm warning".

Drix nervously glared at her and returned to his spot by Ozzy.

The chief walked over to Audra. "Hey kid, everything ok over here?"

She nodded, hoping that he didn't just overhear her brief conversation with Drix.

He reeled her in for a side hug. "Good. Great job in the nose, by the way."

"Thank you. I want to ask you a question about the…"

Just then, the mayor then approached the group. "Congratulations boys! Excellent work in the nose today!" He rudely shoved Ozzy aside and pulled Drix to his desk.

"Later." Audra told the chief, heading over to Ozzy.

While they posed for the cameras, Ozzy nervously. "Mr. Mayor? Uh… Mr. Mayor? Excuse me sir, but we have a problem."

"What are you talking about Jones?" He murmured.

"I think that whatever it was in the sinuses is a lot more than a common cold."

"Sir, don't listen to Jones," Drix said, "his diagnostic skills are remedial at best!"

"You're the little cherry aspirin who iced a key witness to a viral attack!"

The pill was very cross. "That was a mistake!"

"Yeah, the kind of accident a time release dip-stick like yourself would have." Ozzy accused.

Audra sighed. Things were not going well for her brother.

"I am so sick of you!" Drix threw his arms up and crossed his arms. "That's it! I can't work with you!"

"You can't work with me?" Ozzy scoffed, "I can't work with you!"

Leah cut in between there little argument. "Officers, please, please! Jones," she asked, flipping her hair to the side, "what is this- this virus that you're talking about?"

"The virus that torched the throat," he explained, "the virus that caused those half snot crests me and Audra were just surfing!"

Drix interrupted, "Those snot crests were caused by the sneeze and the sneeze was caused by you!"

"Oh yeah!?" Ozzy countered. "Then how come I saw that viral looking freak fleeing the scene of the crime, tell me!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Audra spoke up. "He's not lying. I saw them myself."

"Them?" asked Leah.

"Yes. Three germs were accompanying the virus at the dam."

"And who are you?" The mayor asked.

"Audra. I'm Jones's secretary."

The mayor regarded her and her snot covered and torn outfit. "Aren't you a little young and filthy to be a secretary?"

"Aren't you a little incompetent to be mayor of Frank?"

The mayor did not take that lightly. He sneered, "Heh, heh, heh… cute. Why don't you run along home now and bake some cookies, ok sweetie?"

Leah saw that Audra clench her fists and decided to interrupt their conversation before things got ugly. "Sir, maybe we should put the city on full alert. You know liquids, bed rest, you know, just to be safe."

"We'll do no such thing!" He said. "I'm not going to postpone out trip just because the white blood cell with the worst record thought he saw something!"

He grabbed Ozzy by his jacket and heaved him down towards him. "Listen, from now on keep those opinions of yours in that mushy little head of yours or you're going to find yourself in our next nose bleed." He patted his cheek, "Understood?"

Audra yanked him away from Jones. "Do not threaten my brother." She hissed at him.

The mayor wiped off his shoulder that Audra had grabbed. "Brother? Well then you both had better watch what you do and say around here, got it?"

He smiled his smug little smile and walked back to his desk. "Son," he said, grabbing Drix's arm, "I apologize for all this." He took a seat on his swivel chair. "Now why don't' we find you another, more capable, officer to work with."

Audra grabbed hold of her brother's hand. The mayor couldn't do that to him! He really did see a virus at the dam! They both had. Wasn't there something they could do to make that doughnut brained mayor see that Frank was in danger?

"I think I'll stay with Jones."

Audra couldn't believe her ears! "What did Drix say?"

Jones stared at him with disbelief. "He said he'll stay with us…" He looked down at her. "I'm not off the case."

* * *

As they drove away from the brain, Audra heard Ozzy say to Drix, "You know, you didn't have to do that. The last thing I need is your sympathy."

"This is not about sympathy," Drix said, "I was sent into this body to make it feel better, so if this alleged virus has anything to do with that I must pursue it."

Ozzy sighed, "Yeah. Whatever."

Silence ensued the trip for a while. At last Drix asked, "Hey Jones, what did the mayor mean when he said you had a "record'?"

When he didn't answer Drix assumed, "You did something terrible, didn't you?"

"Drips, sometimes being too careful is all it takes..."

"What do you mean?"

Audra knew what Ozzy meant. She was there when it happened. A few years ago, she and Ozzy were cruising around the digestive tract. He was working the kidneys when he got a call about a 6-31 in progress (incoming shellfish), so he took Audra with him and headed down to the stomach just to be safe.

While he was checking out the area, she was writing about the incoming shellfish and how the stomach workers were helping the stomach to break it up when she had felt it. A germs electrical field there in the stomach.

She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom to change into her costume. She didn't make it past the door.

An alarm sounded. People were scattering and shrieking everywhere.

Audra ran back to her original spot only to find her brother wasn't where she had last seen him…

… but to find him with his hand on the emergency puke button.

Everything in the stomach shot up and skyrocketed up to the throat.

The rest of the day did not go well for him. She was relieved that he wasn't hurt, but she was super ticked off at him. Why didn't he just let her handle it? Anyway, when they got back to the precinct, the chief almost blew his stack.

"You see this!" He slammed a photo of the newspaper down on his desk. The picture on the newspaper was Frank throwing up on Shane (his daughter)'s teacher.

"This was taken from the optical feed this morning! It says that he's become the town's new laughingstock! He might even lose his job over this! And do you know whose fault this is?!"

"Sir," Ozzy tried to explain, "it was a dangerous bacteria. I couldn't just let it escape into the bloodstream!"

"There were other officers down in the stomach who could have assisted you if it _had_ escaped. Instead, you caused widespread panic and alarm throughout the whole digestive tract!"

The chief growled, "Of all the crazy stunts you've pulled, this one takes the cake!" He sighed angrily. "Jones, I'm sorry; but you're suspended until further notice."

"Suspended!" Ozzy choked. "For what!?"

"…for unnecessary force." Ozzy said, finishing up his story. "Since then not a days gone by when I haven't wondered did I do the right thing?"

No he didn't. He should have let her take care of bacteria and he wouldn't have had to pull the alarm and ruin his life.

She didn't tell him that. Instead, she reached up and patted his shoulder lovingly.

"You know Jones, from your description it sounds like you were justified."

Both Audra and Ozzy looked at him, surprised. "Excuse me?"

He continued, "Oysters are a breeding ground for any number of dangerous bacteria."

"They are! That's what I've been trying to tell everybody!" He smiled I never thought you'd be on my side."

"I never thought you'd be right." Drix said.

A small giggle escaped Audra. Ozzy and Drix chuckled, too.

Drix cleared his throat. "Speaking of being right…" The pill paused for a moment, turning his head sideways at Audra. "I was right there when you did that thing with the energy."

He continued, "So my question is: how did you do it?"

Audra looked away from Drix and out the window. "Later."

"That's what you said at the mayor's office. It's later now!"

"I said later."

Ozzy started to chuckle. "Oh you're in for it now."

Drix raised an eyebrow. "Why"

"An Audra 'later'," Ozzy explained, "happens when you least expect it. You think you know when it happens and BAM! Hits you hard! You never see it coming."

Drix didn't fully understand what Ozzy meant. He assumed that Audra was probably shy. "Audra." He said. "You can tell me about how you did what you did in the nose whenever you feel ready."

Ozzy chuckled some more. "You're really 'gonna wish you hadn't said that."

* * *

The car was parked in the parking lot in front of the old, shabby apartment building. Audra, Drix, and Ozzy headed for the door and up the rickety stairs.

"Now look here," Ozzy said as they walked down the hallway, "we're only here to get a few supplies and some snacks."

"And change our clothes." added Audra.

"Right." Ozzy stopped in front of a door marked 65. He bent down and picked up a rolled up object. "Great. She forgot to get her newspaper again. Stay here, I'll be back."

"Maybe I should give it to her," Audra suggested, "she does overreact when you're around."

"No, no. I got this." Ozzy knocked on the door.

Audra glanced over at Drix. "Is that blaster loaded?"

"It has a little ammo leftover from the nose." Drix raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"You'll need it." Was her answer.

The door bust open and an old blood cell boldly stepped out. She had curly, springy hair and a set of beady eyes. Her dress had many cat designs; even her combat boots had little kitty's on the side.

She raised the butcher knife high above her head. "WHO'S THERE!?"

Ozzy raised his hands in surrender. "It's just me Miss Ferguson."

"Bum." She growled, not lowering her weapon.

"Not a bum, we've been over this. Anyway, I'm here to deliver your paper. Again." He extended his arm, offering her the paper.

She snatched it roughly, still keeping a firm grip on her kitchen knife. "Bad enough I live near a bum, now he goes and steals my morning paper…" She grumbled. She would have slammed the door and continued her day had she not noticed Drix's enormous figure.

" _AAHHHH!_ " Miss. Ferguson raised her knife like a spear, poised and ready to attack.

Drix immediately cocked his gun.

"Miss Ferguson its ok he's with me!" Ozzy explained quickly.

Miss Ferguson cried out, " _SICK EM BUTTERBALL!_ "

From her door shot out a giant blob with claws and teeth. It clawed and chewed on Drix as he fought madly to get the creature off of him.

" _AAHGG!_ " he cried, swiping and trying to grab hold of his attacker. "What is this thing!?"

"That's a cat." Audra said calmly. She held out her arms. "Here Butterball." She cooed.

Butterball stopped in his tracks and leapt into Audra's arms. He purred contentedly, rubbing his head against her arm.

Audra set Butterball over by Miss Ferguson. "Miss F, that's not an intruder. That's Drix, he's my brother's partner."

"Partners in crime." She spat. She sighed a little, lowering her weapon and giving Audra a hug. "It must be rough having to live with a bum of a brother. I don't know how you do it."

"Not a bum." Ozzy said. "Police officer."

"Police officer bum." Miss Ferguson corrected herself.

A timer buzzed inside Miss Ferguson's room. "Looks' like my cookies are done!" She gave Audra one last hug. "You can stop by anytime if you need anything at all."

"Thank you, I will."

Miss Ferguson gave Ozzy and Drix an "I'm watching you" gesture. Butterball hissed loudly at them before the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Ozzy announced opening the door.

Drix floated inside. Ozzy's home was more like the aftermath of a storm. Pizza boxes and other various take out items littered the floor and sofa. The space leading into the kitchen was grimy, with lots of fast food boxes on the table. The carpets were shabby, the room was dimly lit, and the whole place smelled like grease.

Audra disappeared into a door in the narrow hallway. Ozzy told Drix that he was going to shower and take a nap. Drix himself was feeling tired, so he decided to take a nap, too.

Clearing away the trash on the sofa, he sat down and started to doze off.

He didn't nap for very long.

He felt someone poking him. He slowly opened his eyes.

It was Audra. She was clean, she looked serious, and instead of wearing her sweater and skirt, she wore a pink jacket that with a red line near the middle that curved around the whole jacket. Her brown baggy pants covered up most of her hot pink sneakers.

"Audra? Why are you dressed like that?"

She held out her hand. "It's later."

Later? Ohhh! She was talking about _that_ later.

He quickly got off the sofa. "Are you going to tell me how you did that energy thing?"

She didn't answer.

"What's with your hand?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" she repeated.

Drix didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could trust her. He stared into her eyes. Despite her serious demeanor, he could see that there was something in her that he could maybe learn to trust.

Of course, they had only known each other for one day. Trust was something that takes years to earn.

Still… he did want to know how she did what she did in the nose…

He finally accepted Audra's hand.

The same bubble of energy surrounded them. Lightning bolts extended out of her hands, and pressed up against the dome like hands on a glass window.

His eyes widened with awe as he gazed at the dome. In a flash of blue they appeared in an alley way.

Audra let go of his hand. "Wait here." She flipped up her black hood and casually walked out.

Drix peeked out of the alley. Audra was standing in front of a store. The sign above read, "Jimmy's Groceries". He was confused; why did Audra bring him here?

A couple of shouts, some glass breaking, and the sound of crates falling were heard from inside the store. The doors burst open with three ski masked teenage boys all clad in gray sweatshirts and sweatpants strode out of the store, laughing and slapping each other on the back. One of the teens – perhaps a red blood cell since unlike the other two figures he wore no gloves and his hands were red- glanced up, his eyes wide with surprise at the sight of Audra.

"Discharge!" the red cell cried out.

Discharge? What does that mean? Was that an insult towards Audra? Perhaps it was some sort of code for this gang?

Audra crossed her arms. _"This is the third time this week, Mike"_

So that was the cells name. But what was wrong with Audra's voice? It sounded sort of gravelly and stoic.

Another teen- taller and heavier looking than the others- stage whispered to Mike, " _I thought you said she wouldn't be here this time._ "

"Shut up!" he whispered back. He laughed nervously. "This isn't what it looks like. We were just doing some shopping. All three of us. In matching outfits…"

Mike threw up his hands. "Just get her already!"

The taller boy stepped towards her and swung his arm in an attempt to punch her. She blocked his attack with her left arm, using her right arm to deliver a punch to the gut. He staggered backwards clutching his stomach in pain.

Mike lunged forward, only to be caught by Audra's electricity. She extended her hand; the electricity shot out carrying him and sticking him to the grocery store wall. He struggled as the electricity held him hostage against the wall.

Drix was astonished but quickly noticed that the third teen- the smallest of the group was sneaking behind Audra, a small boulder raised above him ready to come down on top of her!

He loaded and cocked his gun, about to step out and fire; that wasn't necessary.

The same energy field that brought them to this place suddenly erupted from Audra sending the boulder one way and the teen another way. She used her powers to stick the two teens up against the wall next to Mike.

By that time, the store manager had come out. He looked at Audra and then at the half frozen teens pasted on his front wall. "Mike! That's the third time this week you've trashed my store!"

"That's what she said!" Mike shouted.

The manager then shook Audra's hand. "Thank you for stopping these…" he paused, "… 'Criminals' from destroying my store."

"We too are criminals!" Mike protested, glancing at his stuck buddies, "right guys?"

The store manager shook his head sadly. "Get a life, Mike."

A short time later the police came and escorted the "criminals" to the precinct to wait for their parents to come pick them up. During this time, Drix saw Audra enter the store with the manager. Some time passed before they both came out.

"Thank you again for stopping those jerks," the manager was saying, "and thank you for helping me clean up the mess."

Audra nodded. _"You're welcome."_

Once the manager went back inside, Audra teleported herself back to the alley way.

Drix could not think of anything to say. So many questions flooded his mind; yet the words just wouldn't come out.

Finally he thought of a question. "How did you do… everything you just did?"

"What do you mean?"

"How were those delinquents glued to the wall?"

"Static cling."

"Static cling?"

"Yes," Audra explained, "my powers allow me to pick up objects and stick them to walls or different objects. I call it 'pulsing' " She demonstrated this by static clinging a nearby trashcan lid and sticking it to the wall. "The static cling wears off, but I don't know exactly when it does. I can use my powers to unstick the person or object from whatever they're stuck to. I can also shoot lightning and I can teleport anywhere in the body."

"Fascinating." Drix said astounded. "How did this happen? How exactly did you gain these powers?"

Audra fell silent.

Drix quickly asked her another question. "How did Jones find out about your powers?"

"Like you did." Audra said. "A few years ago- before the stomach incident- he was on patrol in the right elbow. He was ambushed by those teens you just saw. I stopped them and we've been rivals ever since. Long story short; he adopted me and kept my powers a secret."

"Adopted?" Drix asked. "What happened to your parents?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what had happened to them. "Oh… I- I'm so sorry."

She shrugged slightly. After a brief moment of silence she said, "We had better head to the apartment. Ozzy might wonder where we are." She summoned her bubble around them and held out her hand.

Drix had so many more questions he wanted to ask her. How did she get these powers? How did she loose her parents? Does anyone else know about these powers? He decided that now wasn't the best time to ask her. They had an alleged virus to track down. Besides, she had told him what she wanted to tell him and when she was ready, he would ask her his mountain of questions.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you neomoon585 for liking my story. Your comments always make me smile** **. Go check out her stories, I recommend her Trolls fanfiction. They're really good.**

 **Please comment and review my stories. Tips and constructive criticism is helpful. If you don't like my stories,please recommend them to someone who might.**


	6. Case Solved, Right?

_The Liver: 12:25pm_

The liver was a place where most of the germs and other "sketchy" characters came and participated in some not-so-legal activities. Most of the neighborhoods consisted of poor families and homeless cells. They would be out on the street looking for food or jobs, most of them huddled around burn barrels trying to keep warm.

Audra, Ozzy and Drix watched as a group of bacteria on the other side of the street that were placing bets on some smaller germs in wrestling costumes wrestling on the ground.

Ozzy sighed, "Chicken pox fights."

One of the germs wore a purple hat with matching suit and shoes. He had two vertically placed eyes and wore a grin that made Audra feel creeped out. He was slapping his fellow gamblers, swiping cash from them as he cheered the match on.

"Hey!" Drix said suddenly. "That's a virus, we should arrest him!" He started to go arrest him but Ozzy quickly stopped him. "No, man that _used_ to be a virus, now he's on our side," he started to explain, "that's Chill. He's a flu shot."

"He is the informant that knows all about the top germ bosses in Frank." Audra said. "Ozzy already told us this when we left the apartment, remember?"

Drix raised an eyebrow. "That's funny, he doesn't look fluish."

Ozzy whipped out his sunglasses and put them on and told Audra and Drix, "Why don't you guys wait here and watch the maestro work." He walked over to Chill and began talking with him.

Audra went back to the car, pulled out her journal, and teleported onto Drix's shoulder. She sat cross legged and wrote in her journal a new poem.

Drix watched her sitting comfortably on his shoulder, writing in her book like he was a couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing." Audra replied casually.

"I see that," Drix said. "But why?"

"Your shoulder is quite comfortable and allows me to get a better view of my surroundings."

Drix continued to watch Ozzy. "This is taking too long. If this fluish character had any information on the virus he would have told him already."

"Be patient." Audra said, still writing in her sketchbook, "Ozzy knows what he's doing. For the most part."

Audra felt herself moving forward. She hopped off of Drix and, still writing, headed across the street. Drix shoved his blaster in Chill's mouth, pinning him to the wall.

"You, virus," He began, "I believe children's strength ought to take care of you." He opened his chest cavity and looked for the pill capsule.

Audra watched Ozzy smile and say, "Uh-oh, you've done it now Chill. This guys a psycho!" He winked at Audra and Drix as if to say, "Play along you guys."

The confused pill looked to Audra for an explanation.

Audra just shrugged at him and continued writing.

Ozzy continued, "You had your chances, but it's too late. This guys just got off the Thora zine and he's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" Ozzy made cuckoo signs. "He's gone El Polo Loco on your crazy behind!"

Drix smiled a crazy smile that almost scared Audra. Raising his blaster a bit higher, along with his victim, he plucked a large, green capsule from his chest cavity rack.

Ozzy pretended to be afraid. "I can't look!" He pretended to cry, covering his eyes. "I just can't look!"

Drix immediately heard the virus mumble, "Alright," and he immediately released him.

"The guy's big time," Chill started to say, still shaken from Drix and his blaster, "goes by the name of Thrax."

At least the mystery electric field had a name. Audra was pleased to know that the field she sensed was a virus and not something else.

"Go to that new place, the zit on the forehead." Chill instructed. "Can't miss it. It's huge! There's a big meeting there tonight." He opened up a manhole cover and squeezed himself into it. "But you didn't hear that from me! You didn't hear that from me!"

Ozzy Audra and Drix headed back to the car. "Woo hoo! Next time, I'll be the bad cop." He told Drix.

"You _are_ a bad cop." Drix responded.

Ozzy stopped. "Yo, who you callin a 'bad cop'?"

"He called you a bad cop. Were you not listening?" Audra said.

* * *

 _Downtown Forehead: 2:20pm_

They arrived at the forehead and parked in an open alley.

"My, what big zits he has!" Drix said. "How does something like this happen?"

"You wash your face with fried chicken, that's how." Ozzy answered.

They all peeked out the alley corner. Chill was right, this place was huge! Already, and long line of germs and bacteria were waiting, begging, persuading, even bribing their way inside.

Drix once again cocked his gun and started to head over. Ozzy once again stopped him. "Wait, hold up, now!" He grabbed Drix's arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get our cootie." Drix said in an obvious tone.

"Looking like that?" Ozzy scoffed at him. "They'll tear you apart. You got spiffy!" He straightened his jacket to emphasize his point.

"Spiffy?" Drix asked, peering out of the alley way.

Audra spoke up. "Spiffy- smart in appearance. Fashionable. Well dressed. Elegant. Trendy. Stylish."

Drix glanced back at them. "How does that help us…?" He did a double take. "AHH!" He cried out in disgust.

Ozzy was shaping his face, merging his eyes into one eye. His short hair was now long and reminded Audra of the top of a palm tree. He stretched his feet making them long. He grabbed his waist and made it long. "Check it out!" He was now a germ. Or at least looked like a germ.

"Not bad." Audra said. She had seen Ozzy do this lots of time, so she wasn't that impressed.

"Pliable cellular dynamics," Drix marveled, "what an ingenious defense mechanism." His face lit up a bit. "Ooo, ooo! Let me try!" He grabbed his head and began twisting and squashing, like Ozzy did.

Audra and Ozzy cringed as his face was all bent and crooked, with an eye hanging out from its socket.

"What do you think?" He asked in a funny voice.

"I think you should guard the car." Ozzy said to him.

Drix reshaped his head back to its original image. "Oh no, this is my mission too. I insist on going in with you."

"Alright, but we gotta get you something to wear." He thought for a moment about a good disguise for his partner. He turned to Audra, "Don't you have a baseball cap he can wear?"

"Yes, it's in the car. But I'm not letting him wear it." Audra loved her baseball cap and didn't let anyone, not even her own brother, touch it, let alone wear it.

"But you let me wear it, once."

"Because you took it without permission. I was upset and shocked you with my powers, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He kept thinking. He snapped his fingers, "Aha!" Racing back to the car, he pulled out the frozen witness from the throat. "Put this on."

Audra grabbed the witness with her powers and stuck it on Drix's head.

Drix adjusted it a little. "Well, how does it look?"

Ozzy tried his best to keep a straight face. "It looks great," he snickered.

Audra smiled a little, he did look funny wearing the witness as a hat.

Drix asked Audra, "Where's your disguise?"

Audra was already wearing blue pants, black sneakers, and a pink tee-shirt. She walked back to the car, pulled out her superhero jacket, and walked back to them. She took the jacket and turned it inside out and put it on. Her hot pink jacket was now black.

She undid her ponytail, fixing her shoulder length hair. "Are we ready?"

They all went to the front of the line and, with a persuasive speech (and two twenty dollar bills), they walked inside and were almost blown away. The music was so loud that Audra could feel the vibrations from the alley. The whole place was filled with bacteria and germs all packed together like sardines, dancing and stomping their feet on the ground to the beat of the music. Strobe lights and lightning flashed rapidly illuminating the dancers and their "unique" choice of clothes that would have gotten a pg.-thirteen rating. A couple of big screens showed a singer rapping some sort of song that Audra wasn't able to make out.

She moaned and rubbed her fore head. The music and electricity in the room was giving her a headache.

Ozzy said something to Drix and started dancing.

"WHAT?" Audra screamed at them.

Ozzy danced over to her. "We need to blend in. Start dancing!"

"I cannot hear you over all of this noise! What are you saying?"

He kept dancing around her, his mouth moving but she couldn't hear the words coming out.

He started walking away. "You guys stay here and practice," he called back at them, "if I'm not back in five you come looking, ok?" He weaved his way through the crown over to the bar section of the club.

Audra didn't know what he said, so she started to follow him. The crowd was pressed closely together, making it difficult to follow him. All the electricity in the room made Audra's headache worse.

She kept pushing her way through the crowd. She could just see the top of her brother's head mixed with the tops of other germ's heads walking into a small private room. Only a few more people to get past…

A group of young germs, some in their mid-forties, blocked her path.

"PLEASE MOVE ASIDE!" she shouted.

A young guy in a leather jacket took a step toward her. "Where you going in such a hurry?" He said taking a sip out of his beer bottle.

Audra stepped around him. "EXCUSE ME PLEASE!"

Leather jacket guy grabbed her shoulder roughly "I didn't say you can go!"

She whipped around, grabbed hold of his shoulders and thrust her knee against abdomen. His bottle shattered against the ground as he fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain.

Audra side stepped around him and quickly disappeared into the crowd before is gang could grab her. The lights and music and electricity of all the partying germs was pounding inside her brain. She had to find Drix and get Ozzy out of here!

Thankfully, Drix wasn't too hard to find. The pill was dancing to his own moves, looking like he was having a good time. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him close to her head. "DRIX!" She bellowed out.

He flinched. "I can hear you just fine."

Audra clutched her head. "OZZY HASN"T RETURNED. I BELIEVE THAT HE'S IN DANGER!"

Drix asked her, while still dancing, "Where did he go?"

"THIS WAY!" She led him to the room Ozzy was in, careful not bump in to that gang of weirdos.

"Where's the door?" asked Drix

Audra growled as the pain continued to pound inside. "FORGET THE DOOR! JUST BLAST THE WALL DOWN!"

"Maybe we should just…"

Audra flashed him a "heavy thunderstorm warning" glare. "JUST DO IT!"

Drix quickly loaded his blaster and blasted the wall down. Ozzy was being held back by a group of germs. One of them was red with purple dreadlocks. He wore a black trench coat. He had a long, lit claw up against Ozzy's face.

Audra got into a fighting stance. Drix cocked his blaster and announced, "Attention germs you are surrounded!" He started to sway back and forth a bit, "Uh-huh, uh-huh! Uh-huh, uh-huh surrounded!" He started dancing again.

"Yo, Hammer, you can stop dancing." Ozzy growled

Drix stopped and pointed his blaster back at the germs.

Ozzy managed to break free from the germs hold and slid across the table over to Audra. "What kept you?"

"It's a long story." Audra told him, relieved that he wasn't hurt and that she could once again hear her thoughts.

By this time the frozen witness that was Drix's hat had completely defrosted. He gasped as he saw the trench coat germ. "It's El Muerte Rojo!" He jumped off of Drix's head and scampered off, rambling on in Spanish.

So he's the strange electric vibration from the dam, Audra thought, the one Chill called "Thrax". She watched as Drix held up the large grenade pill capsule. "Only for use against the stubborn cold symptoms!"

Guess she didn't need to fight anyone after all.

Drix grunted trying to untwist the cap. "Darn child proof caps…" he grunted, "I can't…"

"Get them!" Ordered Thrax.

Audra sighed. Never mind.

She lunged for Thrax and swung her arm at him. He dodged her, lighting his claw and thrusting down at her chest, only to be blasted by a bolt of lightning. He was thrown backwards at his group of germs. They all looked at her with amazement.

"Hey! One of the germs cried out with recognition, "I know you you're that freak, Discharge!"

Audra made her hands into electrified fists. She readied herself for the next attacker.

A smoking green object flew above and landed between Audra and the germs. She knew that it was the grenade and that 1.) Drix had finally got it open and that 2.) It was about to explode.

She felt her brother's hands wrapping around her chest and pulling her over to him just as the grenade went off.

 _KABBOOOOMMM!_

Audra summoned her force field. The force of the blast almost blew them away. Finally, everything stood still again. Audra stopped the force field. Some snow-like substance fell on top of Drix as he sat up, shaking the stuff off. Ozzy also sat up brushing his jacket off. "Thanks," he said to Drix, "you really saved my cytoplasm back there."

They all looked up. A giant gaping hole in the ceiling represented where the club used to be.

Ozzy smiled. "Mr. Thrax has left the building!" He and Drix started to do a little dance.

Audra smiled a bit as she watched them. Suddenly, she felt it. Thrax's electrical vibes. She glanced up at the ceiling, squinting her eyes. He couldn't have survived such a blast. Could he?

Ozzy called out to her, "Audra! You coming or what?"

Audra starred at the hole for a few more minutes, then followed Ozzy and Drix back to the car. All the electricity and noise from the club was causing her powers to go out of whack. Yeah, that was it. In a few minutes her powers would return to normal, Frank would return to normal, and everything would return to the way it was.


	7. Parting Ways

Audra slammed her fist into the lockers, releasing electricity that caused the lockers to buzz. "That ignorant foolish fool!" She growled. "How could he do this to you? How could he have fired you two!?"

Ozzy didn't say anything. He continued to take his stuff out of his locker. Drix was doing the same.

Audra just stared at them. "Have you no courage? The mayor has just stripped you both of your dignities and instead of fighting for your honor and the fact that you were right about a virus in Frank, you simply give up!"

Ozzy sighed, "Audra. It's fine, ok."

She walked over and static clung their bags to the celling. "Why are still packing? We must right this wrong!"

Walking over to Audra, Ozzy put his hand on Audra's shoulder. "Look, this isn't' a big deal. Yeah we got fired but we stopped Thrax. Frank is ok, everything's going to be ok." He gave her a small hug and continued to clear out his locker. "Can I have my bag please?"

Audra released the bags from the ceilings.

"Jones is right," Drix said, "We have successfully eliminated Thrax. Frank's health will soon return to normal. We've served our purpose." His voice saddened a little on that last part.

Her heart saddened hearing that, knowing that what he said wasn't true. As she watched them continue to pack their stuff, she thought back to what happened inside the chief's office moments ago…

* * *

 _Everything the mayor said wasn't true. His words burned in Audra's ears. First, he accused her brother of trying to start a panic (blowing up a pimple without a permit wasn't that important as defending a stupid buffalo wing trip), then he had the audacity to fire him just because he saved Frank! (He must not have known about her job here or the chief didn't tell him, otherwise she probably would have been fired too.) And now he was telling Drix that his mission in Frank was done and his existence was completely meaningless!_

"… _you're nothing more than a wannabe. A placebo. A generic brand. An over-the-counter Tic-Tac."_

 _Drix gasped in shock._

 _Audra clenched her fist. She had enough of this garbage._

" _Now, get out of my body!"_

" _Your body?"_

 _Everyone looked at Audra. She glared at the mayor. "This is not your body. This is Frank's body. You have no right to say that this is your body!"_

 _The mayor rolled his eyes and said, "What do you know, you're just a little girl."_

 _Her index finger almost rammed into his face. "And you are fool!"_

 _The mayor started walking backwards as Audra, with each statement she said, poked his chest. "You are a stupid, lazy, ignorant fool who has no idea what he is doing! You continue to polite this body with junk and unnecessary carbs! You don't care about the safety of the people in this city! You fired my brother and Drix when they had just saved Frank from certain death!_

" _You don't care about anyone else! You are a greedy little jerk! And as a mayor you are a failure!"_

 _She "thunderstorm warned" the mayor. She could feel his electricity spiking from shock and fear._

 _Audra grabbed Drix's arm and marched to the door. "We are leaving, Drix. He is not worth our time!" She paused, looking back at the mayor. In a serious tone she said, "But he will cost Frank his."_

* * *

"Alright ladies. Wrap it up now."

Two policemen were at the locker room entrance waiting to escort Drix looked to her brother and then to Drix.

"Well, I- I guess I should get going," Drix said as they all walked towards the entrance, "wouldn't want frank to build and immunity to me." He shrugged a little. "Who knows? Maybe next time he takes some Drixenol it'll do him some good."

"It already has." Audra said softly.

As soon as they left the room, they stopped and looked into each other's faces.

"Good bye, Drips." Ozzy said sadly.

Drix slightly cocked an eyebrow. "That's 'Drix.'" He corrected Ozzy.

Ozzy shrugged. "Whatever."

As Ozzy and Audra left the precinct, Ozzy said to her, "I need some air. Gonna go for a walk."

"Ok. I need to take care of something, anyway."

"Cool. Meet you at the theater, ok?"

Audra nodded heading back inside the precinct and straight to the chief's office. Before she could even barge in, the chief's voice said, "Come in, Audra."

She marched straight to his desk. "How could you do this to him?"

The chief didn't look up from his paperwork. "Surprised you didn't ask how I knew it was you outside my door."

"How could you have let that incompetent fool fire my brother and Drix!" Audra vented on, "you should have done something!"

"I did do something. I made sure you weren't fired." The chief looked up at Audra. "I could have told the mayor that you work here. But I didn't. I'm sorry Audra, there's nothing I can do."

"Are you sure you can't just un-fire Ozzy and Drix? You're the head of Immunity surely you have the power!"

"I have power, but the mayor has more power. I'm sorry Audra." He set the papers down and got up out of his chair. Walking over, he gave Audra a small bear hug which wasn't really that small of a hug, it was just one of his big hugs cut in half.

She lightly hugged him back. "The mayor was wrong about him. You're all wrong about him."

The chief sighed, "You really did see a virus."

"Would I lie to you?" She headed to the door and was about to open it when she paused. "Chief. Why did you send me to deliver the mayor's package? Anyone else could have done it, so why me?"

The chief sat back down in his chair, thinking. After a moment he said, "I sent you to deliver the package because out of everyone in this precinct you're the only one I trusted to do it. You're one of a kind kid."

If only he really knew what kind a "one of a kind" she was. Satisfied with her answer she again preceded to leave.

"Audra. Jones is a good cop. A screw up; but a good cop."

She smiled. "I know."

In the ladies bathroom, Audra changed into her super hero outfit and teleported. The bus she was sitting in was empty, its only passenger was a cold pill. He looked at Audra in surprise. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jones?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you."

A light drizzle was falling outside. The drops pitter-pattered against the bus windows. Audra watched them gently roll down the window. "He's wrong about you."

Drix looked at her sadly. "I wish that were true."

"It is. You can't let the mayors words get to you. You are more than a label."

He didn't say anything.

They rode on in silence, the only noise was the raindrops gently rapping against the bus roof.

"I never said thank you, did I?"

"For what?"

"For…well everything. For healing the sore throat and broken dam. For believing and staying with my brother when everyone else would have abandoned him. And for keeping my secret."

Audra continued, "You've done the one thing that no one else in Frank ever has." She looked up at him. "You gave him a chance."

She leaned her head against Drix's shoulder. His arm moved from under her head and around her waist. She smiled sadly remembering how her dad had held her this way on the couch. They would sit by the TV and watch cartoons. He would gently rub her shoulder with his thumb. She missed those times so much.

Audra reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up object. "I need to go back to Jones." She jammed the object into his hand. "Good bye, Drix." In a flash of blue she was gone.

* * *

Drix opened up his hand and unrumpled the object. It was a piece of paper with a poem on it. He read it.

" _He came and was enormous._

 _He drove Ozzy crazy._

 _He was smart, stoic, and clever_

 _And thought that Jones was lazy._

 _They argued and butted heads_

 _They complained and nagged,_

 _I wanted to electrocute them both_

 _But then he believed my brothers suspicions,_

 _And helped him defeat the threat from beyond_

 _This body. And they were rewarded by being fired. The mayor is an idiot._

 _And now as our adventure as team three cops ends, I see it as something other…_

 _I already have one big brother and feel like I'm losing another."_

A tear slowly rolled down Drix's face.

* * *

The movie was already playing when Audra arrived. The big theater was empty aside from a few people. A young couple were making out from behind and in front a man was uncomfortably hugging his bottle. The movie was a dream Frank was having at that very moment. Audra thought it was weird that a grown man would dream about being in a fourth grader's classroom taking a test.

She snuggled next to Ozzy watching this bizarre dream this man was having.

"That's right big boy," Ozzy murmured, "You keep on dreaming. At least you got your health."

Audra snuggled closer to her brother and drifted off to sleep.


	8. The End Begins

Pain. Sharp, piercing pain woke Audra up. It coursed through her body lightning fast she barely had time to react.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

Ozzy immediately sat up. "What is it? You ok?"

A slicing sound was heard in the theater. "What the heck was that?" Ozzy said. The theater screen was glowing bright red. Orange and yellow blotches filled up the screen.

"Thrax is alive!" Ozzy exclaimed standing up. "Thrax is alive and in the brain!"

"Great pal! Spoil the ending!" The guy kissing behind them complained.

Audra stood up and almost sat down. A small wave of pain crashed inside her body. She put on a tough face and made herself stand up. She followed her brother out of the theater and to the car. They raced down to the balder as fast as they could. The pain inside her was like a bar scale, growing and shrinking. Frank was in danger. She could literally feel his pain.

They made it to the bladder just before the ship left. Ozzy stopped the car and got out. "Stay here," he said to Audra.

She didn't complain. She really didn't want to get up. In a few short minutes Ozzy returned. She didn't see Drix. "Where's Drix?" she asked.

The sound of the bladder draining and the look of dejection on Ozzy's face in the rear view mirror said that Drix wasn't coming back. Audra was so upset she almost started to cry-or maybe that was just the amount of pain she was in right now.

"Jones?" A familiar voice asked.

Audra's face lit up as she saw Drix sticking his head in through the window. "You really knew a sugar pill that cured cancer?" he asked Ozzy.

"Nah. But it makes for a good pep talk, don't it."

Audra had no idea what they were talking about but she didn't care! Drix was back! When he entered the car she hugged him from behind. "You're back! Do not ever leave again!"

Another wave of pain attacked, this one larger than the last. She was thrown back on her seat, clutching her head.

"Audi?" Ozzy glanced back at her through the rear view mirror. His eyes were laced with concern. "What's going on?"

She gasped, "Frank! I- he's in pain! I feel it!" Her fingertips spat out little sparks.

Drix looked back at her. "Will you be ok?"

"Yes." Every part of her body screamed "NO!"

As the speed down the road Audra looked out the window. The sky was bright red-orange. Buildings were turning red; the tops smoking and steaming. Audra could feel the the road beneath them boiling and bubbling. Cars parked on the side were being lifted from the ground by bubbles and turned over when they popped. Audra could hear Ozzy and Drix talking, but her mind was focused on the pain.

It was building. Starting out small, but it was growing. The sky was slowly taking on a darker shade of red. The air grew hot. Buildings were glowing like hot coals ready to burst into flames. She could feel the electric fields of the cells in panic, shock and fear.

The small sparks on Audra's hands grew into little bolts of lightning buzzing and jumping all over her hands and arms. She groaned in pain.

"How you holding out?" Ozzy asked.

"AAHUG!" Audra responded.

"Jones, she needs a doctor!" Drix said worryingly.

"You _are_ a doctor!"

"I'm not _that_ kind of doctor! I know mostly cold and flu symptoms! So unless she has a cold, I can't do much!"

"SHH!" Audra groaned, "I'm trying to hear the police radio!"

"…repeat," The radio was saying, "Suspect is heading towards the uvula."

"What the heck is a uvula?"

"It's that little dangly thing that hangs in the back of Franks…"

"-Boxer shorts!" Ozzy exclaimed. He shifted the gear and made a left. "Ok her we go!"

"Not _that_ dangly thing!" Drix exclaimed, "The one in his throat!"

"I knew that," Audra heard Ozzy say, making a U-turn and heading towards the throat. "I knew that."

Despite the pain, Audra smirked. They kept racing on. Cars were swerving left and right narrowly avoiding each other. With each passing minute the city of Frank grew worse and worse.

Ozzy swerved out of the way of an oncoming car. "We're not going to get there in time! Audra, can you teleport us to the uvula?"

"Yes!"

They kept racing on.

"Audi, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to pull over!"

"What?"

"You asked if I can teleport us to the uvula. I can, but I need you stop the car.

"I meant can you teleport us and the car!"

"What!? I've never done that before! I've only ever teleported more than four people at once, not a whole car full!"

"Audra we have to beat Thrax to the uvula, you teleporting us there is the fastest way!"

Audra knew he was right. At the rate that they were going, Thrax would be long gone by the time they got there. But what would happen to them? She never teleported a whole car before, what if they ended up in the left calf or even somewhere outside the body?

What if they exploded…?

No. Frank was dying and the only way to save him was do this. "Ok. I'll try."

"You got this Audi!" Ozzy cheered.

"You can do this!" Drix cheered.

"We might perish." Audra stated.

"Well if we don't stop Thrax were as good as dead." Ozzy said.

"True." Audra waited for the next wave of pain to pass. She spread her arms out to the side and focused all her energy. A bright blue force field surrounded the car.

She focused. Uvula. Go to the uvula. She teleported. In a flash of blue, they were inside the uvula.

And about to crash.

Everyone screamed. Ozzy stomped on the breaks and swerved to avoid the upcoming wall in front of them. The car was jerked on its side in an upward slant, its passengers shaken.

Ozzy unbuckled his seat belt. "Are you ok!?"

Audra and Drix both answered yes.

"My poor baby!" Ozzy moaned, getting out of the car. Drix and Audra also got out. "I'm fine, Ozzy." Audra said.

"I'm talking to my other baby!" Ozzy hugged the hood of his car. "My poor sweet thing!"

Even as the world was ending, that car was the number one thing on his mind.

"Common Jones, we have a virus to stop." Drix grabbed his arm and pried him off the car. Audra walked in the other direction. "I have to go back."

Drix let go of Jones. "Why."

"People are in danger. They need my help." She flipped up her hood.

"Audra," Ozzy said, "Be careful."

She nodded, teleporting herself back into the city.

* * *

The pain that hit Audra was a tidal wave. She staggered a bit, trying to regain her focus. Her whole being exploded from sheer agony. Electricity buzzed around and off of her like a thousand bee hives. She forced that pain aside though it seemed to suck the air right out of her.

A woman's cry for help focused Audra's mind off the pain. Audra ran to her.

" _What's wrong?"_ she asked in her superhero voice.

The lady must not have cared that girl with a scary sounding voice was offering her help. She pointed up at a building. "My dog's inside!"

Audra weakly teleported herself inside. Even though the pain was disrupting her powers, she still had some energy to locate the dog's electrical field. Once she got the dog, she teleported back to the lady.

Happily the lady scooped up her dog, which gave its owner big sloppy kisses. "Thank you." The lady said to Audra.

Another cry for help rang and Audra took off.

All throughout the city buildings burned like candle tops. The streets were set aflame scattering the citizens of Frank like confused ants. Explosions went off sending billows of smoke into the darkened sky. Everything was shaking and burning, the heat was unbearable.

Billboards, pieces of buildings, fire all crumbled and rained down as hail; setting everything it touched, including people, on fire. People were frantically searching for their loved ones and families. Others were looking for help with their weak and injured friends and pedestrians.

Audra was weak with pain but continued to press on. She helped locate and reunite a family when their daughter was missing. An elderly man was nearly crushed to death by a burning chunk of building but her static cling stopped the chunk in its tracks. A couple of teen were trapped under a car, Audra helped free them. People were toppling out of their buildings, she weakly teleported them all safely to the ground.

Audra un- flipped her hood, whipped her brow, and put her hood up again. Screams were heard throughout the city. She could feel every single person's electricity spike up and down like a yo-yo inside of her. Her mind commanded that she stop, that she rest for a tiny bit.

She couldn't. People's lives were at stake. She couldn't rest now.

 _Keep going._ She told herself. _People need Discharge._

Electricity kept coming out of Audra like a fountain and she couldn't suppress it. It was making it difficult to help people when they almost were electrocuted. Thankfully the local authorities were helping the people. She decided to head back to the uvula to see if Ozzy and Drix caught Thrax.

She teleported to the uvula, falling on her knees in pain. Electricity pounded inside her veins, throbbing her skull and stabbing her body like knives.

She felt something help her up. Or maybe she was imagining someone helping her up; she couldn't tell. She thought she felt her hood being flipped down.

She heard a gruff voice exclaim in shock, "Audra!?"

Audra knew that voice. She glanced up into the eyes of the chief of immunity police.

"Hi chief." She said nervously.

"Audra?" Another voice she knew. She looked and saw Leah standing near Drix. Wait- was she wiping her eyes… is she… crying?

"Hey, Leah," Audra said weakly, steading herself. "Drix… Where's… where's Ozzy?"

He floated to her. "Audra. Thrax escaped the mouth… there was pollen… it was the only way to stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"Audra. I shot Jones out of my blaster to catch Thrax. He hasn't come back." He hung his head low.

Shot him. He shot her brother out of is blaster arm. Audra slowly shook head I disbelief backing away from him.

Leah came over to her. "Audra, I know this is hard for you, but right now we need to figure out what's going on with your body." She was referring to the amount of electricity bouncing around on her membrane.

A sudden jolt of pain detonated inside Audra. It was so strong, so sudden, she barely had time to respond. She crumpled to the ground in sheer agony. They others tried helping her only to be forced away by the electricity pouring out of Audra.

Cries of "Audra are you ok?" and "what's happening?" bounced around Audra's ears. Then suddenly, she felt it. It was faint, very faint. But it was real.

She forced herself up and pointed at the mouth, "Ozzy!" A giant wave of water sent everyone scattering and her flying against the wall. She pulled herself back up her legs feeling like jelly. She looked and saw in a heap on the floor was her brother.

Audra forced her legs to sprint to him. Everyone crowded around him worried looks on their faces. His eyes slowly fluttered open. His hand opened, revealing a chain.

"Get that thing to the Hypothalamus, now!" The chief ordered.

Without hesitation, Audra grabbed the chain and teleported to the brain with whatever energy she had left. Weakly she removed the gland from the chain, burned the chain with her powers, and inserted the gland back into its place. She didn't know how she was doing all of this. It was like the brain was instructing her how.

When that was done she teleported back to the uvula and clutched Ozzy's arm.

"I will meet you all at the hospital!" Audra said exhausted from the loss of energy. It took all her remaining strength to get him there. She collapsed in a heap, black specks filling her vision.

"Help." Was the last thing she remembered before everything turned black.


	9. It's Over, Nothing Can Go Wrong

_Bone Marrow Healing Hospital: Three days later_

* * *

"Audra." "Audra."

Audra's eyes slowly opened. Drix was looking down at her with a relieved face.

"Hey."

"I'm so glad you're ok. How do you feel?"

Audra sat up. "Good. In fact, I feel great. Recharged, even." She swung her legs out to the side of hospital bed and almost fell off, if Drix hadn't caught her. "Not as good as I thought."

He helped her back on the bed. "Where's Ozzy?" she asked.

"He's right here." Ozzy said strolling up to her bed. "Audi- girl, how you doing?"

She smiled. "I'm thankful you are alright."

"Yeah, a few bumps and bruises, one heck of a headache, but the doc said I was good to go. He also said he wants to keep you overnight just to make sure you're ok. I told him that was ridiculous because my little sister was the toughest in Frank. Next to me, of course."

He gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm glad you're ok."

Drix went to the other side of the bed and gave Audra a hug. "I'm relieved you're alright."

"I'm also relieved that you are not harmed." Audra said.

Ozzy stopped hugging her. "We have to go, we're going to be on TV. The chief wants to give us a medal for saving Frank."

"Although," Drix stopped hugging Audra and floated over to Ozzy. "You should be getting a medal for saving Frank, too. After all, it was your powers…"

Audra held up a hand for silence. "Frank is alive. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, well we should get going." They started to walk out of the room.

"Wait."

They turned around.

"Come here please."

They walked over to her bed.

Audra took in a deep breath, looked up at them, and shouted, "What is wrong with you?"

They were a taken back.

"You were shot out of Frank in a canon!" She shouted at Ozzy. She turned to Drix and shouted, "You shot him out of your canon! I was horrified! He could have died!"

"If you two ever try to something like that ever again I will electrocute you both so hard you'll BRAINS WILL EXPLODE!"

She smiled, "You can go now."

She didn't have to tell them twice. When they left, she sighed deeply. She was so scared when Drix told her he shot Ozzy out of his cannon. He was the only family she had. She thought he was dead.

He was alive and she was grateful. Thrax was destroyed and Frank was alive. Everything was going to be fine. Everything would be back to normal.

Nothing could go wrong.


	10. A New Threat Emerges

The nose workers watched the news bulletin announcing the heroes of Frank. Everyone was slapping each other on the backs, cheering on the ones responsible for saving their lives.

Unbeknownst to them, three shadowy figures lurked in the shadows. They too were watching the news bulletin.

"Can you see her?" One of them hissed. A female, biased on her voice.

"Of course not." Another one said to the female. His voice sounded more masculine and tough. "She's probably moved on by now."

The female was silent. "What do you think?" She asked the third figure. "Is she gone?"

"No." The third figures voice was calm and in control. He seemed to be the leader of the group. "She's here, I can feel her presence. You thought you could hide from us, pip-squeak but you can't." He chuckled darkly. "I found you Audra."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **WOW! Finished** **already! Yes! I know this story was kind of short but don't worry the next one will be longer. It's a little something I like to call…**

 **SEQUAL!**

 **Yes, that will be coming out soon, so be on the lookout!**

 **Also, I don't know if you know this, but after the Osmosis Jones movie there was a spin-off TV series called "Ozzy and Drix" If you haven't watched it, I recommend that you do, it's a pretty good show. I will be doing some fanfictions from the show (even a mystery story), so watch out for those, too.**

 **Everyone reading my Masquerade fanfiction, NO I haven't given up on that. Work keep me busy. The next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend.**

 **Thank you to all who read my stories, I'm happy someone likes them lol! Thank you to neomoon585 for the positive reviews. Also, AAAHHH! That was such a cliffhanger for "Blue Angel Born from Love"! Anxiously awaiting for the next chapter. Anyone who doesn't know what I'm talking about, head on over to her page and check it out.**


End file.
